


Damp Hair

by akiizayoi



Series: Sapphic DivAki [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fem!Divine, hair drying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: “You want me to dry your hair again?” The light nod in response was all she needed to get herself to move.





	Damp Hair

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the worst for titles... but this is just smth i've been writing on my phone while lying in bed, i hope its fluffy enough !!

She let out a soft mewl as she rolled onto her stomach, the lavender scent of freshly washed sheets hitting her nose as she buried her face into the fabric. It felt like safety, and despite the conditioner, Aki could still get a hint of Divine’s signature scents; coffee, cigarettes, the smell of old books in an antique library; home. A light smile crossed her lips, and she took in a few deep breaths, as though the white sheets were a warming hug from an adoring lover. 

Her moment of serenity was paused by the sound of the ensuite’s door opening, the steam from a warm shower spilling through the opening into the room, making Aki sigh a little as she lifted her head, gaze focused on the woman, adorned in a silk nightdress, a loose dressing gown around her shoulders and a towel in her hands. The dripping wet hair, falling limp against a tanned cheek, made the young redhead smile softly, something about it incredibly cute to her. 

Having sat up to watch her, brushing her white night shirt and retying the short’s bow, the woman waited a moment before speaking, “You want me to dry your hair again?” The light nod in response was all she needed to get herself to move, retrieving the hairdryer and brush, plugging the electronic in. Sitting back down comfortably on the memory foam mattress, she gave the empty space before her a gentle pat, and Divine only took a second to settle down in front of her, handing the towel back to her girlfriend, who gave a quiet thanks in return.

Running her fingers through to remove any knots, though she doubted the woman would really have any, she allowed herself a moment to take in the sweet scent of coconut shampoo that clung to the reddish-brown strands.  
“That’s nice,” The tall woman whispered, not wanting to readily admit how nice the sensation was; she knew that Aki would understand her appreciation, which always helped.   
“Good, it’s supposed to be.” A gentle laugh. 

She had to sit on her knees to be able to efficiently complete the task. Placing a towel atop her head, she took her time carefully rubbing at sections to remove the droplets of water that fell onto the bed, and the woman’s exposed thighs. It made Divine huff a little, the cool liquid just making the post-shower cold worse. At least the redhead was quick at it, and soon, the hair was just damp, though the psychic knew better than to leave it at that.

Placing the towel on the floor, with the internal note to place it in the laundry basket once she was finished, she quickly brushed through her hair, waiting patiently too see if Divine would complain that it was painful; instead she gained a quiet hum of content, which spurred her on somewhat.   
“That okay for you?” Miss Izayoi’s tone was light, not wanting to pierce through the comfortable silence that they shared.  
“Yeah, it’s nice,” Divine mumbled, her eyes half-lidded and a slight sleepiness to her voice. On occasion, she seemed to display a certain level of sweetness that could make Aki’s heart pound quickly in her chest. She adored her more than anything.

“Still want me to use the hairdryer?” She glanced over her shoulder, watching a hand lift to rub her eyes.   
“...Nah.”  
She nodded, pressing her lips against exposed shoulder with a smile. “Alright, darling. You lie down and get comfy, okay?” It was rare that Aki could lavish her in the love that she felt she deserved. So, she would take advantage of the small amounts of time that she had to dote on her. Standing up from the bed again, watching as Divine got herself comfortable, now lying down with her head against Aki’s pillow. 

She made sure to quickly put everything away, in it’s proper place so Divine wouldn’t get confused or frustrated in the morning. “You need anything?”  
A shake of the head from a half-asleep woman made her smile, as she clambered back onto the bed, curling up beside Divine, quickly gaining an arm around her in response.   
With a yawn, she mumbled, “Love you.”  
Hearing the other say it first made her cheeks flush, and she giggled as she responded, “Aww! Divine, I love you too!”


End file.
